Un beso de invierno
by Atori-chan
Summary: Matt y Sora, dos adolescentes los cuales podrán comenzar su relación sin problemas de por medio. Pero, ¿por qué Sora escogió a Matt? ¿Y por qué Matt la aceptó?


_**Un beso de invierno**_

El atardecer comenzaba a imponerse sobre la ciudad de Odaiba dónde todavía quedaba el recuerdo de lo que hace rato había ocurrido.

La mayoría de los ciudadanos estaban asustados. Recordaban los hechos ocurridos hace tres años, aquellos terribles sucesos y temían que volviesen a ocurrir en esas fechas tan especiales. Pero lo que más les asustaban de todo aquello, es que las cosas fuesen a mayores.

Aquellas torres oscuras ya no estaban solo en Odaiba, sino por todo Tokio y luego habían sido vistas por todo el mundo.

Finalmente fueron destruidas misteriosamente.

Pero hoy, ese día, enterarse que niños habían sido desaparecidos, fuerzas oscuras atacaban sin compasión su querida ciudad... ¿quién los salvaría? ¿Quizás aquellos niños de hace tres años?

No.

Los mismos de siempre, no.

Durante el periodo de tres años habían cambiado muchas cosas. Seis de los ocho niños ya no podían salvar el mundo. Ahora solo estaban considerados como un estorbo. Sin poder hacer nada. Solo dejárselo a ellos. A la nueva dinastía.

¿Sería eso bueno y vivir la vida tranquilamente?

Esa pregunta se había cuestionado la antigua portadora del amor que se encontraba mirando el atardecer con un chico que tenía los dientes fuertemente apretados y en sus ojos había dureza que la chica conocía bien. Sabía lo que le pasaba en esos instantes. A él, después de todo, odiaba no poder participar y no poder ayudar a los pequeños elegidos.

Sin embargo, lo que más rabia sentía era que su compañero digital tuviera que irse tan precipitadamente a su mundo al igual que el de ella y el de los demás antiguos elegidos sin poder despedirse como era debido.

---

La chica lo miró y le dio cierto temor acercarse a él con el mal humor que tenía.

Desde hacía tres años no mostraba ese carácter y ahora por culpa de aquellos digimons malignos, él no se acercaba a ella como hacía rato donde se sentía bien. Entre sus brazos, protegida por él, por el portador de la amistad.

-Matt... es muy tarde...

Pero Matt pareció no escucharla. Estaba absorto con sus pensamientos. Y Sora solo pudo suspirar de resignación y esperar hasta que se calmara.

Los minutos pasaban en un completo silencio sin que el uno o el otro dijera nada. Hasta que de pronto:

-perdóname...

La chica se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz. Y lo miró sin entender.

-Matt... ¿qué te tengo que perdonar?

-mi comportamiento... mi apenas atención... todo de mí...

-no te preocupes... lo comprendo...

-oye... –tras ratos de vacilación- ya que estamos asolas... me gustaría saber algo...

-¿de qué se trata?

-¿por qué yo?

-¿eh? No te entiendo...

-¿por qué te...? Bueno... –nervioso- ¿por qué te gusto?

-ah... eso... pues verás, yo... –agachando la cabeza toda roja sin saber que decirle.

-Sora... ¿por qué? Me cuesta mucho creer que no te decidieras por Tai que siempre te protegió y estuvo a tu lado... y a mí sí cuando no sé amar y soy un tipo que tiene alrededor a muchas chicas...y sobre todo, cuando soy distante y frío con la gente...

-no Matt... no digas eso... tú en el fondo eres alguien tierno y sensible... y te quiero mucho... yo... yo... –cortándose toda sonrojada por sus palabras tan sinceras.

Sora para ocultar ese rubor sigue mirando aquel atardecer, mientras Matt la miraba sorprendido y a la vez sonrojado como ella.

-va... vaya... ¿cómo puedes conocerme tan bien? –preguntó lleno de curiosidad.

-pues... -¿cómo decirle que era porque estaba totalmente enamorada de él?

-bueno, no importa... lo que quiero saber es porque te enamoraste de mí en vez de Tai... todo el mundo decía que iríais a quedar juntos... hasta yo también lo pensé...

-ah... –muy deprimida por lo que había dicho- lo dices tan simple... como si en verdad no te importara mucho que llegara a salir con él... -"como si no me quisieras realmente..."

-ah... ah...

Ahora Matt se sentía mal. Había fastidiado la situación de mala manera, por lo que sentía deseos de darse una bofetada.

-Matt... –empezó Sora- no acepté a Tai porque en mi corazón no producía los efectos que me pasaban cuando estaba contigo antes de que saliéramos...

Si antes el rubio se sentía mal, ahora se sentía mucho peor y con verdaderas ganas, ya no de darse una bofetada sino una patada, ya que era mucho más dolorosa. Ella le amaba de sobremanera cuando era alguien que no se merecía.

Una muchacha increíble con una enorme fuerza de voluntad, y al mismo tiempo dulce y sensible, necesitada de amor. Mucho amor.

Aunque él no se quedaba atrás, el adolescente también necesitaba amor, necesitaba de su amor. No de ninguna otra chica. Solo de ella. Únicamente de ella.

-ahora yo quisiera saber... –siguió Takenouchi- ¿por qué me aceptaste? ¿Acaso sentiste pena de mí?

-no, claro que no... –respondió de inmediato mostrando en sus palabras la verdad- lo cierto es que nunca jamás quería estar solo, pero no sabía como abrirme y mostrar como me sentía... y si quería amar... solo tú podrías darme ese cariño... ... en realidad... antes de que te me declararas... estaba secretamente enamorado de ti...

Sora estaba sonrojada e interiormente contenta. Aquello era lo más bonito que le había dicho nunca. Y se alegraba de que pudiera expresar sinceramente sus sentimientos ante ella.

-Matt... –echándose en sus brazos toda feliz- sabía que en el fondo eras tierno y sensible...

El rubio la miró tiernamente y correspondió a su abrazo, estrechándola con fuerza, por lo que la chica se arrimó más a él sintiendo el latir de su corazón y la calidez de su cuerpo olvidándose del frío de la calle.

-Sora... ¿podría besarte? –preguntó nervioso e interiormente con ganas.

Ella le miró donde Matt temía que aquella pregunta la hubiera molestado o algo. Pero una sonrisa se formó en su rostro con un ligero carmín sobre sus mejillas haciéndola adorable y preciosa para Ishida, por lo que se sonrojó también.

-claro... –contestó finalmente en un susurro.

Matt se alegró y cogió su rostro con delicadeza y confianza, comenzando a bajar su cara para unir sus labios con los de ella formándose en un dulce y tierno beso en el mes de diciembre.

FIN

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Feliz Nochebuena y Navidad a todos. Aquí traigo un pequeño regalo para los lectores que leen mis fics. Un Oneshoot aunque cortito y poca cosa, pero algo es algo. Especialmente para conmemorar esta fecha.

Por si hay algún despistado, esto transcurre el 26 de diciembre, después de que Imperialdramon destruyera a SkullSatamon y Ken se fuera con Arukenimon y Mummymon.

Espero que os haya gustado y que leáis también mi fic y a la vez segundo regalo, "_El amor es para todos_" (gabubiyo) con un pequeño toque de sorato que nunca puedo resistir poner.

Pues muchos besos y felicitaciones.

Día 26 de diciembre, capítulo 4 de _Digimon: The New World_ (por favor, los que no participasteis en la votación, hacedlo) y capítulo 9 de _Matrimonio de conveniencia _arriba.

Sé que dije que también subiría el segundo de Life and Love, pero me vino la gripe y no me ha dado tiempo. Sorry Lord Pata.

'Atori'


End file.
